The Priority of Paradox
by neko1998
Summary: Akise begs Deus Machina a request before the fated battle. One that could possibly change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **I know I should be focused on my other works but this came to me today, put up with me please.

Disclaimer : I do not own the anime that is a game.

**Summary _ **

Akise begs Deus Machina a request before the fated battle. One that could possibly change everything.

**The Priority of Paradox_**

**Space_**

The space brightens opening to none other than the infamous artificial intelligence, basking in the presence of the god of a different scale.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure my syndicate? Your orders are simple enough are they not. Watch the boy and report in."

The albino takes in an air stating his thoughts.

"I'm not here for any report. I came here because I have an offer. A game if you will."

"Oh!? And to what may I ask does this request pertain to?" Said god lays back in throne.

"Simple. Life and death the usual. It's a game of chance, if I am indeed killed by Gasai then it's my win."

"And what do you wish to obtain by getting killed?"

"Easy a second chance. My wish is for you to continue your reign as the ruler of time but that's not all, I want for both me and Yukiteru to come back along with everyone involved in this little scheme."

If it's a challenge he wants its a challenge he'll get. The god knows this is no mere coincidence, he's noticed a change in his creation. The fawning over his called "friend", obvious to none that the artificial life is harboring feelings towards the more than likely successor.

"Hmm, very well. I will grant this request on the condition that if you do not die, Amano Yukiteru will become the next god."

"Thank you."

The space is silent, the albino exits. Another much smaller enters chuckling slightly.

"Why agree so easily Deus?"

"I have high hopes for my observer but especially Yukiteru. No doubt I shall be victorious but if not I have another tactic in my sleeve. You see Muru Muru both outcomes are intriguing to no end but I am curious."

**Two Weeks Later_**

The fight wages on, all but three still stand, Yukiteru above the heap of the disaster of a display.

"Akise..."

The petty detective grimaced at the boy who holds his very existence.

"I see you've killed everyone."

He glances at the side winded bodies of friends scattered on the tainted concrete. He quickly reminisces of the smiling faces that used to be, Yukiteru rebuttals first.

"Akise, I also have to kill you."

Akise doesn't flinch, the concept not a bother. Only the sadness of knowing that the fragile boy is forced to commit such a wrong again.

"I'm kinda sorry for being soft on Gasai. I should have killed her right then and there. Then she wouldn't have made you do this and everyone would still be alive."

The other could only stare eyes widen at the reality, hands tremble against the trigger of the pistol being held.

"Now that this has happened, I'm going to choose the future where you and everyone can survive. Right now, my diary is predicting that I will be killed by Gasai Yuno a few minutes from now."

"What!?" Yukiteru stands still, startled by the response.

"Yukiteru."

The said boy scrambles unable to move from the spot he now houses tears escaping the blood shed eyes.

"Don't move! Don't move!"

"Calm down. Listen to me Yukiteru."

Akise closes in the the other boys small frame. Grasping his shoulders slightly. Sweat trickling down, he glowered not removing his field of vision from the other.

"She plans on killing you too, a dead man can't bring anyone back and I know why she concealed the truth from you. She wanted you to continue winning in this game, just so that she can be the final winner."

In the background a pinkette watches the scene, moving quickly she picks up her blade a predator waiting to strike. The brunette closing his eyes pulls the trigger expecting a gun shot, nothing happens. Akise safely grins.

"Looks like you're out of bullets. Yukiteru can't you see she's just using you, Gasai tricked all of us."

The girl climbs the steps below slowly reaching the two.

"Yuki! Don't listen to him, get away from Akise! Hurry!"

The boy stutters looking down at the girl, gun still at hand.

"Yuno?"

"I'm not letting you have Yukiteru."

Akise moves back, pushing the boy to him. Taking a final look he presses lips to the other. Yuno could only stare eyes dilated in shock. The taller form let's go, the brunette stepping back, surprised at the rushing warmth. Akise curls his lips at the reaction.

Yuno glares rage consumes her body she reads the light of her phone screen. Clear on what must be done.

"Akise Aru...You're dead!"

The albino jumps from his pedestal, leaving the awestruck Yukiteru to his thoughts. He focuses ahead at his destroyer.

"I expect to put up a fight Gasai."

**Space_**

Deus Ex Machina laughs heartily at the events portrayed in the screen. Really humans are just such intriguing things their gathering and frustration a fickle to say the least. Muru Muru simply watches.

"Hey Deus?"

"What is it Muru Muru?"

"It's about your little bet with Aru. Want to make things more interesting!?"

The time god clearly found the comment fascinating as he turns to give his attention to his tiny assistant.

"I'm listening."

"Well it looks like Aru is going to win your bet so how about you bring Gasai Yuno back as well!"

"Explain."

"Well you were planning to exclude her rebirth so to spicen things up how about you bring her back to life!"

The tiny assistant gives a signature pose. A once in a century opportunity, she just had to ensure Yuno's return.

"I'll take it however I get to give the trio two gifts. I will only name one as the other is for only Akise Aru and Yukiteru. First the trio and only the trio will get the memories of their previous lives. The second will be left for you to guess."

"Alrighty! And to make it even super more interesting how about a bet just you and me."

At this the god raises a brow.

"I am unsure, the last bet we made ruined the ninth dimension."

"Don't tell me that Deus Ex Machina the greatest time god himself is afraid? Are ya?"

He rolls his eyes, the small creature seems to be after something but even without provocation the offer was tempting what little control he had over his own psyche.

"Alright enough of your antics, and what is your bet?"

"Nothing special, just a game of tag! If Yuno manages to kill Akise and capture Yukiteru..Winner gets whatever they desire."

The tiny girl watches with anticipation.

"I see. Then the condition will be that Amano Yukiteru and Akise Aru will live together. Akise of course will have the duty to watch over him and will provide the protection that he requires."

"Just like the story about the princess! Except this time the princess will rescue the prince from the..prince! Yup!"

"Then let the games begin."

The two witness the last of the trio, head decapitated and the girl frantic. One could only pity Yukiteru, for now the group had yet another survival game. What is unknown to all is that the God had lied, there was indeed a way to bring back the dead; body to soul. The games either for the better or the worse.

**End_1**

**Notes:**

How'd I do?

Please review for the love of Deus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Yukiteru wiped the blood that had formed with the impact of the water fountain, his thumb shakily examining the wound at the corner of his lips. _That's gonna leave a bruise. _

He winced watching the group of bullies walk away, off to 'better things' as they smugly put it.

His hair tussled with the insistent tugging and favorite hat nowhere in sight. _Not here. _This school prestige was with the flawless conduct of its students, he couldn't report his harassment, he was okay with it.

He patted the dust from his pants and white button up, at his right was a cream cardigan, drenched in water and gaping holes. He would just have to save up and buy another.

He eyed the sky crestfallen, he remembered everything, and it was the that reality, the one where he ruined the lives of his family and friends that tortured him.

He didn't deserve anything. His new family were very different from his real mother and father. His aged mother detested even having to be in the same room as him, his father avoided him entirely and just gave him enough for transportation and paying for lunch.

He couldn't complain...even if he wanted to. Life was just too unfair, mercilessly tormenting him with voiceless cooes from his haunting memories, worse were the attacks.

He can't bear to be in crowded areas of the city or anywhere with people for that matter. He would close his eyes and hear the screams of his friends..his mother and father...of Yuno. That's when they came, whenever he thought about the past. The game. He would feel the sweat roll down his shoulders and neck and his arms itched protectively around him. He would fall to his knees and his chest pulsated into life, his voice refused to resound and he would stay frozen, alone, and unnoticed. He began his trek back to his last period class, dabbing the wound with his tongue. He opened the door discovering that his desk was painted in black, the vulgar speech having piled up, Yukiteru didn't care for hygiene at school. He kept his belongings with him at all times, his second week at school showing him that lesson. The whispers ran around the co-ed class and by the last bell he was running tirelessly from the mob of students.

When he arrived home Yukiteru went through the small estates back door, as requested by his parents and set to starting his homework.

His room was nothing special, a large storage room with plenty of windows which on its own expanded the room length.

There were no posters, or portraits. Just a small mirror that cruelly mocked him, a futon that his parents had awarded him after his 12th Summer, a crooked lamp that acted as his only source of light in the evening, two pair of slacks and two t-shirts badly stained, his uniform, some underwear, even scratchy pajamas that he couldn't be _happier _for, a small bathroom set in the corner with its shower, and one belonging that he refused to associate with.

A battered, cracked, layered in dirt, cell phone.

After the nightmares began Yukiteru avoided the machinery for obvious reasons. He couldn't bear writing anymore diary entries and the mere thought made him sick. Deep down he understood the fear of being in contact with Yuno, she was still out there somewhere, and wished for her to have a real family. Have real friends, fall in love with someone much better than himself, for all of his ghosts to be at peace. _Maybe...just maybe they would leave me alone._

A rapture at this door calls his attention. Set at the foot of the door was his dinner, the leftovers of his parents' meal, and a small note. Knowingly he picked up the tray and note, opening the sheet he found a small, but precise message.

**Go to the hair salon tomorrow. **

He reached up and sighed. Pulling a brunette lock in his fingers he found that the nape of his neck felt warmer, his hair had grown again. He picked at the food scraps and hesitated before reaching across the futon for the phone. He flipped it open, eyes reflecting the white screen, and setting the alarm. He stood up leaving the tray outside of the door and changing into the plain gray pajamas.

He laid down consumed with lethargy and wordlessly into the trance of sleep.

* * *

Yukiteru woke before his mother and father tossing on darks slacks and his other unstained t-shirt. He grabbed an orange satchel he held onto since young stuffing loose bills and his phone in the bag after a quick exam of his appearance.

He quietly shut the back door and gate hoping that the elderly neighbors to the side wouldn't pester him with scrutinizing questions, nor wake up both of his working parents.

The salon would open shortly, and he would be able to return home quickly. Popular and one of the only salon in town, the establishment would fill up in the afternoon.

The manager gave him a nod and fumbled with his keys, after a minute the latch was lifted. He brisked behind the owner pointing to the over grown tresses. Yukiteru sat in one of many elevated arm chairs.

He shut his eyes, breath shaky and after some time he pondered if the torment was over. Yukiteru opened his eyes twirling the chair to the clerk desk.

_Breathe. BREATHE. H-He's….It's so cold._

The manager was face flat in the ground, scissors displaced in his hands, while a black ball point pen was imbedded deep into the back of his skull. Yukiteru shivered feeling the straining tears rush down his cheek. His grip tightened around the satchel and he fled from the building.

Left. Right. Left. One more turn and he would be home! He is yanked back by his bag strap and slammed into a brick wall.

"Oi, oi, lookie who we have here."

Yukiteru whimpered. The bullies from school. Kensuke, the group leader sneered at his distress, Yukiteru clenched his teeth. _Of all the times!_

He was dragged back into the street and into an alley. Surrounded he hugged his satchel screwing his eyes shut, _God please just make it quick_!

Kensuke raised his fist striking down his fist on the ground. He screeched, eyes a blaze. "Who do you think you are!?"

Yukiteru kept his eyes shut, he listened to several shouts and the occasional dumpster colliding with what he assumed was just some stray. What he heard last worried him. "W-we won't forget this!"

The bullies had run off. He observes the gentle patter of steps nearing where he sat, and a laugh. "You can always find those type of characters." The voice stood so close, _too close_, and just as Yukiteru was to pull away he is held in an iron, awkward, and longing embrace.

Yukiteru's breath hitches and he can feel the tears returning eyes wide open. "A-A-Akise…?"

The boy detective graced the smaller boy with his brightest smile, red orbs softened, "Yukiteru."

* * *

**Chapter 2: END**

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I am still very much alive and trying to improve my writing, thank you for your interest. Please make my day, I would be honored to hear your opinion!


End file.
